


Desert Sky

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need new dreams tonight...please r&r! Drabble poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Sky

Dream beneath a desert sky  
The rivers run but soon run dry  
We need new dreams tonight


End file.
